percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Friend: Chapter 6
Layla's P.O.V Hello, My name is Layla Jobs, and I lived with my aunt. My father is Steve Jobs (yes, the founder of the Apple company). He died when I was about 3 years old. I lived with my aunt then, who treated me kindly and nicely. I was brought to Camp Half-Blood a few months ago, and they told me that I was a demigod daughter of Athena. Athena had always told me that there's always something about my powers that made me different from everyone else. I mean, everyone is different, and everyone is special in their own ways. How could she made me "more special"? A few months ago, before his quest, Josh had been so very kind to me. He's the most caring person I've ever met. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Layla!" Josh greeted me. "Thanks." I said, hugging him. He hugged me back, and smiled. "Now, let's go see Chiron, shall we?" He said. End of Flashback I had discovered the secret of my true powers. My mere thoughts can become a reality if I wanted to. In my opinion, that ability could make me omnipotent. Of course some people would not like me, but that's their own business. I won't bother them. Right now, I am attending the infirmary. It seemed like Josh had some kind of a sudden nervous breakdown. I don't want poor little Joshy to have a nervous breakdown. It seemed just too much. I ran towards the infirmary, imagining that I was running so fast that I broke the sound barrier, and within seconds, I arrived at the infirmary. Here he is, Josh McLean, the most friendly guy I've ever met. He seemed to be in some sort of a crying disorder. I wondered if it was a curse from some gods for offending them, or maybe one of the gods wanted him to suffer for their own amusement. I cannot allow that to happen. I thought about Josh to stop crying, but he only stopped for 2-3 minutes, and he started crying again. I managed to get to talk to him before he started crying again. "Josh?" I approached him. The others allowed me to approach him. Once I approached him, I stroked his cheeks, and collected some of his tears. "Layla..." Josh stared at me, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Are you... Are you part of the division eight?" I don't know what he is talking about. Division eight? I don't even know what that is. Maybe his mind is a little messed up right now. "Division eight?" I asked him in surprise. "There's no division eight, Joshy. It doesn't even exist." And I really believed that it didn't exist. Josh keep blabbering and crying about his life, and stuff that had never happened, such as when he was tortured. I didn't see any signs on him being tortured. He also say to himself that he had lost a total of 5 girlfriends. I gasped. 5 girlfriends??? His love life must have been hard, I suppose. I really wished that I would be his boyfriend, but seeing him like this, he would be crying all over my shoulders when me and him were together. Category:A New Friend Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page